Falling for an Arrogant toerag
by DarkMoon987
Summary: It's Lily's and James's seventh year at Hogwarts, we all know James's loves Lily, but shall we find out how Lily managed to fall for the arrogant toe-rag? Rubbish at summarys :  Rate and Review please! x


Summary: It's Lily's and James's seventh year at Hogwarts, we all know James's loves Lily, but shall we find out how Lily managed to fall for the arrogant toe-rag?

Chapter 1 - Lovely Lily

Lets start from the begin, the very begin. That first day Lily had fallen for an arrogant toe-rag, somebody that made others feel small, a thief who had stolen her heart. She was waiting on the train that lead her to Hogwarts, sitting down next to a group of seventh years, she started to make conversation. As the train pulled to a stop, Lily made her way to Hogwarts noticing that Snape had walked off with his group of Death Eaters who Lily much hated, as she climbed the steps of the large stairway, she whispered the password and walked into Gryffindors common room.

"Lily Evans!" one student called smiling; she ran to Lily and hugged her while laughing. "I've missed you so much, how was that sister of yours?" she asked, her tone of voice changing.

"The same as usual, trying to persuade me to leave Hogwarts while ranting onto me about being a freak" Lily sighed before she smiled again.

"Well here's some news to brighten up your day, here" the girl smiled holding a letter that was clearly addressed to Lily. "For some strange reason it wasn't sent to your house, so Dumbledore on his commands ordered me to give it to you" she smirked passed Lily the letter.

Lily's eyebrow rose as she opened the letter, she read through the words carefully and would make faces at words that were to long for her to understand, suddenly a smile emerged on her face and she read the last word.

"I can't believe it, me of all people" Lily stated as she folded the letter, while still clutching it tight.

"What? What happened?" the blonde girl asked, trying to find out.

"I'm the new head girl" Lily squealed as she hugged her friend.

"That's great news" her friend said, almost sounding jealous. "And then that leads to the bad news" she sighed looking into Lily's emerald green eyes.

"Why? I knew I should of expected bad news, it's always with the bad news" Lily mentioned, sighing as her friend told her. "What?" Lily shouted, though her tone still sounded sweet.

"I heard him talking about it earlier, besides you'll have plenty of time to discuss it with him. We have to go down to the Great Hall, time to welcome us back I guess" the blonde declared leading Lily out of the common room, and towards the Great Hall.

"I just don't understand why they had to pick him all of boys, he goes around hexing people for the thrill of it Alice" Lily complained, looking at the blonde.

"Like I said, you have plenty of time to discuss it with him" Alice noted as they entered the great hall. They both took their seats, Snape waved to Lily across the room and she smiled a little before Alice interrupted them.

"I think he might just happen to fancy you, just a tad" Alice laughed, Lily sighed and the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"Welcome back Hogwarts!" he called, smiling as his students cheered. "Our Head Boy and Girl are, James Potter and Lily Evans, please stand up" Dumbledore ordered as James proudly stood up from his seat, followed by a shy Lily.

Lily glared at James, as he winked at her before flashing a smile. They both sat back down, as the headmaster finished his speech. The food magically appeared on the tables, as students tucked into their meals.

A gang rose from their seats and made their way to Lily, she sighed as she looked up to see who they were. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all stood proudly in front of her.

"Glad to see you're Head Girl Lily" James admitted, staring at her softly.

"I wish I could say the same back, but I'd be lying" Lily put in, glaring at James.

"Lilyflower" Sirius called, smiling as he said it.

"Don't you dare call me that, you have no right" Lily pointed out, as she stood up.

"Careful, she might hit us" Sirius joked as he took a step back.

"I'd do more than that, but I don't want to sink to your level" Lily smirked.

"Lily, I was wondering if you'd like to come join me in Hogsmede, don't worry none of the guys will be there, just me and you Lily" James asked interrupting the argument, while Sirius let out a laugh.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Potter" Lily argued sitting down.

"Then its a yes then?" James winked.

"Oh please, only in a million years when earth runs out of Potters, much like yourself" Lily sighed.

"I'll wait that long, Lilyflower" James smiled as the group walked back to their seats.

"She wants me" James said proudly as he pulled on his robes.

"I highly doubt it" Remus added, looking at James a bit annoyingly. "James, you only ever act the fool around her, no wonder she's been letting you down each year" he put in as he took his seat.

"That's not true at all, I try to act my best around her and show her I am a good person" James intruded as he sat down next to Remus. Sirius and Peter mumbled to each other, watching the pair talk.

"Because hexing her friends shows that your a great person James" Remus said sarcastically, "You and Sirius run round casting spells at other students, thinking you own the bloody damn school, you should try to deflate that head of yours" Remus added.

"Hey!" Sirius called, hearing his name being talked about. "I don't think I own the school, just the students" he joked as he threw his wand in the air, catching it and winking at Remus.

"My point precisely" Remus sighed.

"Fine, Fine" James stuttered, "I'll act better, be nicer to people. And then she'll like me back, she'll see that I have a heart" he smiled as he took a chunk of chicken in his hand.

"Wait? Does this mean I have to stop?" Sirius winched.

"Yes Sirius, you're my friend and you're coming down with me" James stated.

"But that's totally unfair, our break times wont be as much fun without knocking Snape about here and there" Sirius sighed as he twirled his wand on the table.

"Welcome to hell my friend, this is going to be torture" James mumbled as he snatched Sirius' wand.

Lily sat in A History of Magic, trying to diligently take notes to set an example. To her delight, she had been made Head Girl. To her disgust and confusion, James Potter had been made Head Boy. "A mystery to us all," he had said. And damn right he was about that! Who in their right mind would make James Potter Head Boy?

Next to her, Sirius Black sat with his head in his hands, and a glazed look in his eyes. The next seat over was Potter. He was slouching, his chin resting on the table, with the same inattentive expression. Sirius elbowed him in the stomach as he noticed Lily was looking at James, and he snapped to consciousness, he rubbed the spot where the Sirius' elbow hit him, and threw a glare at him.

"Wake up, your missing Lily" Sirius whispered, as Lily heard her name. "She kept looking at you".

"No I wasn't" Lily hissed looking at Sirius, and interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, so your eyes were just glued to him instead?" Sirius commented.

"I was just wondering about how he got to be Head Boy, that's all" Lily mentioned as she looked back at the teacher. Sirius and James smiled and laughed together, trying to sound as quiet as possible.

"Class over, head to your rooms" the teacher smiled, as she pulled out her wand and twirled it, opening the door.

"Finally!" Sirius cheered, receiving a glare from his teacher.

"Come on then Lily, lets go to our common room" James smiled, walking over to the red haired witch.

"I'd prefer to walk on my own" Lily commented, walking away from James. Sirus nodded at James, as he departed and walked in the opposite way.

"Oh, did I mention the party that's going on in Gryffindor common room right now?" James whispered, trying not to be heard by teachers.

"I'm not sure, you do know the school policy about no party's right?" Lily replied, looking uncertain.

"Yes, but Sirius flirted with the fat lady so that she could alarm us if a teacher was trying to get in" James smiled. "Come on Lily, live a little. This party was set for us anyway, being Head boy and girl an all" he ended.

"Okay, I'll come" Lily smiled; she was only coming as this was a celebration for her being Head Girl.

"Lily Evans breaking school rules, I'm shocked" James laughed, as they both made their way to the Gryffindor tower. "Pig Snout" James whispered, as the Fat Lady let them both in.

"I do hope you have a dashing time" she called, Lily smiled at the comment.

Groups of Gryffindor students were drinking whilst laughing to themselves.

"Their here" Alice called, as she took the last sip of her juice. "Finally, we'd thought you'd never come" she said, looking at Lily.

The party raged from late afternoon to evening, then on into the night. Someone had brought in a magical radio, and the furniture was moved to the corners to make a makeshift dance floor. The Gryffindors' seized the opportunity and it seemed everyone joined in the dancing with enthusiasm. Year levels didn't matter, and everyone danced with everyone.

The party went on until about twelve, when Sirius stood on top of a table and called for the music to be turned down. "Alright, everyone!" he yelled at the crowd. "We're going to step up this party and take it to the next level. However, you know our rules. Everyone under the age of sixteen, off to bed."

There were grumbles and moans, with one kid in fifth year yelling, "Whose rules are they anyway?"

"That's the way it's always been," retorted Sirius. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but you can stay when you are older."

There were more grumbles and moans, but eventually the younger year-levels made their way to their dormitories. Some tried to stay, but Sirius pushed them all out. Most of the sixth years, and a handful of the older fifth years, looked extra excited. After all, they had never been allowed to stay behind before.

Lily watched Sirius, fascinated. Old enough to stay at a few of these types of parties the year before, she had still decided to go bed with the younger year levels. She hadn't felt the need to stay behind and witness the drunken antics of her classmates.

However, she had always been interested to see how they were set up. So she watched with great interest as Sirius pulled out his wand, and drew a line in front of the staircase to the dormitories.

"If you don't remember from last year, or you weren't old enough, this line," he pointed to the line in front of the dormitories, "stops anyone under sixteen entering, and the Fat Lady will give the alarm for outside if any teachers try to enter, if they do. Clear away all the evidence and hide in your dorms? Got that?" He looked at the crowd, who all nodded together, "Good, now time for the real party" Sirius yelled as he jumped from the table.

The music got louder, as the crowd cheered. Alice moved her way through the crowd and squealed at Lily.

"This parties great, looks like Sirius is handing bottles out over there" she pointed out, as she dragged Lily's arm over to the Marauders.

"Alice, I'm not sure about this" Lily whispered, as Alice sat down next to Peter.

"So glad you could join us girls, care for a shot?" Sirius offered with Firewisky in his hand, Alice nodded whilst Lily shook her head.

"Come on Lily, not like we're going to get court. It's a one time thing" James commented, passing her a shot. Lily thought hard about this, she'd normally never think of touching achocl let alone drinking it.

"Give the girl a break, she just can't handle it, can you Lilyflower?" Sirius asked, winking at her.

"Yes I can" Lily said, trying to prove her point she picked up the whole bottle and drank half of it down. James watched in shock, as Sirius was hoping she wouldn't drink it all, as that was his last bottle of Fire whisky.

"Oh Merlin that was strong" Lily gulped, she started to feel tipsy before she took a seat next to James, putting her hand over her head, time started to go quicker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Lily knew it, she was drunk. She hadn't touched another drink, but the damage had already been done. She sat on the table by herself, as everybody else danced the night away. She could have sworn that Sirius was half naked.

"Alice" she called, making her way to her best friend whilst trying not to get hit by the bottles of whisky being thrown over her head, "I think I'm going to go, it's getting out of control for me already" Lily said as she placed one hand on her head.

"But Lily, the real party has only begun, it'll be time for 7minutes in heaven soon" Alice giggled, taking a slurp on her drink.

"I'm going to bed" Lily replied, before a hand grabbed her arm.

"Come on Lily! Time for 7 minutes in heaven!" a very drunk Sirius Black shouted, "You first, along with the one and only" Sirius smiled, pointing to himself.

"Wait" a very envious James Potter called, looking at the pair, "She looks like she's about to be sick, Lily you should really go to bed" he pointed out, looking concerned. Lily looked at James, before a loud laugh passed her lips.

"You think I can't handle a drink don't you?" Lily asked, getting out of Sirius' grip.

"I didn't actually say that" James pointed out, "I just think you need to get some rest"

"Mr Potter would you care to join me in 7 minutes in heaven?" she smiled, wrapping her hands around his tie.

"Lily your drunk, I don't want to take advant-" but before James could finish, Lily had her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss, a rather fierce one.

"Well that was unexpected, I always thought it'd be the other way round" Sirius commented, suddenly he heard the Fat Lady scream and he knew what this meant, "Get out! Get out! Clear the area! Take everything with you!" Sirius yelled running to find his robes.

"Lily" James said softly pulling the red haired witch away from him, "As much as I loved that" he said as a smile formed his lips, "I'd probably like it better when you're not drunk" he admitted.

"Shut up and kiss me Potter" Lily smirked, as both their lips touched. James pulled away again, his eyes staring at the door.

"Lily, we have to go" he called, grabbing Lily by her arm and running to his old dorm. He quickly whispered a small spell that would tidy up the Gryffindor common room.

"James she's drunk, I thought you said you wouldn't take advantage!" Remus called as James pulled Lily into the dorm.

"What?" James asked confusingly, but then he understood the meaning of what Remus was pointing out, "No we've just come in here to hide from the teacher" he reminded.

"Whatever you say buddy" Remus laughed, he then walked into the bathroom. James looked around the room before noticing Sirius wasn't there. Lily smiled whilst sitting on James's bed and looking like she could pass out at any moment. James opened the door very quietly so see that Sirius, who had passed out, was lying besides a table murmuring to himself.

"Merlin help us all" James commented, watching as McGonagall walked closer to Sirius, but to James's relief she had noticed him yet. She sighed before walking back out of the common room.

"Okay she's gone, Lily you can go bac-" James stopped, Lily was fast asleep on his bed. He looked quickly at Peter with a confused look. "What should I do with her?" he whispered.

"Leave her in the common room" Peter said, James shook his head and Remus walked out of the shower in his robes.

"Why is she still here?" he asked in shock.

"The Head Girls room is to far to walk, I'd definitely get court then" James sighed.

"Or you could take her to her old dorm, with Alice" Remus added, as his wet hair dripped on his robes.

"Your right" James picked Lily up, and walked out of his dorm. Walking slowly and quietly he knocked on Alice's dorm door with his foot. She opened the door, looking confused on what to do.

"Lily needs a bed" James stated.

"Bring her in here" Alice smiled, opening the door to let them both in. James put Lily on a spare bed before gazing at her one last time. "Goodnight James" Alice said as she prodded him to leave.


End file.
